


Into The Enchanted Woods

by Captain_fifeberry



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fifeberry/pseuds/Captain_fifeberry
Summary: Elsa and Luna celebrate their anniversary
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 4





	Into The Enchanted Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark's Weekly Slug Club Prompt 8.17.20 -Fandom Crossover Week-  
> #Slytherin

Elsa galloped across the water from Ahtohallan astride the Nokk, the water spirit, on her way to see her beloved. No longer the queen of Arendelle, relinquishing the title to her sister Anna, she was now the bridge between the elemental spirits of the enchanted forest, the fifth spirit. She took her task very seriously; watching over the forest as its mighty protector never once craving anything more than that. She held this task for several years until one day she came upon a peculiar creature in the forest. It was a young woman with dirty blonde hair, silvery eyes, and an ethereal presence that Elsa had not ever experienced in someone who was human. She saw her holding, what looked like a stick and was doing magic with it. Elsa had never met another human that could not only manipulate magic but seemingly create it and for once in her life she didn’t feel alone. “Hi, I’m Luna...you must be the fifth elemental spirit everyone is talking about.” the young woman said, her voice like a tragically beautiful poem. “Y..Yes...I am the fifth spirit, my name is Elsa...are..are you doing magic?” Elsa inquired. A warm smile spread slowly across Luna’s face “Yes, I’m a witch” she replied. They talked for hours, Luna told her all about her experiences in Hogwarts, the second wizarding war, her life after, and her eventual trip to this enchanted forest to study the magic hidden within it. Elsa responded in kind, telling Luna all about her adventures on finally exposing her powers to the kingdom, on being the queen, and then awakening the forest and becoming the fifth spirit.  
Over the following weeks they developed a close friendship often walking through the woods and just talking. Eventually, Elsa began to care deeply about Luna, but not in the way she cared for Anna, Honeymarren or any of the other people that were important to her. Her feeling for Luna were deeper, almost primal, ‘is this...what love feels like?’ she thought she she pondered the implications of her feelings. It wasn’t until one night when they were sitting by the fire in Luna’s magically extended tent when their unspoken love for each other erupted into passion.   
Elsa had finally arrived at Luna’s camp, it was a special day, an anniversary of sorts. She dismounted from the Nokk and said “Thanks for the ride” the horse nodded and turned toward a nearby stream, its equine features disappearing as it returned to its water form. Elsa noticed autumn leaves and flower petals scattered in a path leading into the tent, she always marveled at how small the tent was on the outside. She walked along the path hearing the leaves gently rustle under her feet, she was already excited to see her, she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She lifted the flap and the warmth of the tent met her immediately, she took in the pleasant scents of lavender and honeysuckle, the way her Luna always smelled. Their eyes met across the room and Luna ran over to meet her. She wrapped Elsa in a tight hug and kissed her deeply. Elsa’s kisses were always cold and refreshing like a mountain wind, Luna’s tongue dancing with Elsa’s in a sensual pas a deux. Elsa who was always so used to the cold craved Luna’s warmth, it was always so inviting. They paused for just a moment, “Happy anniversary” Luna purred as she gestured over to the fire. Elsa noticed the path of leaves and flower petals ended in front of a makeshift bed on the floor, complete with pillows and blankets. It was just like the first night they made passionate love to each other. Elsa, usually so stoic, stifled tears of joy she had never felt like this before not with anyone. Luna led Elsa to the bed, where she removed her sheer gossamer dress, letting it fall to the floor. Elsa gazed upon her beloved, tracing her fingers along her taut stomach and moved slowly down to her hips. Luna’s breath hitched as Elsa touched her, and then she laid down sliding all the way over leaving enough space for her lover to join her. Elsa waved her hands in one slow fluid motion, her stark white clothing dissipating into nothing. She laid down on the bed and once again kissed Luna deeply running her long spindly fingers through Luna’s hair. Luna’s warm hands touched Elsa’s breast, her thumb making small circles on her nipple. Elsa’s skin became flushed, she could feel the heat and dampness between her legs. Luna’s hand traveled down Elsa’s ribs and across her stomach, she stopped an inch above her core. Luna could feel the heat from her lovers arousal and Elsa thrust herself gently into Luna’s nimble fingers. “Oh yes…” Elsa gasped as Luna’s fingers were sheathed inside her. Luna began nibbling on Elsa’s shoulder as she played with her core. Elsa was delightfully wet and writhing against Luna’s talented hand, every nerve ending in her body at full attention. She could feel the magic in the tips of her fingers tingling and she could feel herself reaching climax, mere inches away. Luna’s index and middle finger were deep inside of Elsa’s core, just then her thumb started moving in concentric circles against Elsa’s clit. Elsa came in wondrous fashion as waves of pleasure shook through her body. She screamed in delight unable to hold it in. “Your turn..”Elsa purred as she pushed Luna onto her back. Elsa buried her face in Luna’s sacred place. She could taste Luna’s arousal with every swirl of her tongue. Luna loved the crisp feeling of Elsa’s mouth whenever she went down on her, it was a feeling like no other. “Oh Elsa!” Luna gasped as Elsa continued to service her. Luna placed one hand in Elsa’s hair and the other started pinching her own nipple. Elsa suddenly filled with renewed vigor began furiously flipping her tongue against Luna’s clit. Luna could not hold on anymore and gave into her intense orgasm. Afterwards they held each other and listened to the crackling fire and just before they drifted off to sleep Elsa whispered “I love you, my moon..”


End file.
